Streets of Heaven
by Ashlyn Alexander
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married with twin 7 yr olds, Griffin and Makenna. Something happens and Makenna becomes sick. A short story about what the family goes through.
1. Default Chapter

I just wanted to add that Harry is 26 and Ginny if 25. Harry plays for the champion Cuddley Cannons and Ginny is the top writer for Quote, the top newspaper formed after the Daily Prophet failed and Arthur Weasley has been named the Minister of Magic. Also I'm might add an extra chapter at the end to describe Thorn Hollow. Review if you want me to.  
  
Don't know what Thorn Hollow is? Well, I guess you'll have to read the story to find out.  
  
Review!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny stood at the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She stared out into the night but she didn't see the mountains or the lights of the city below, nor did she see the cold mournful rain that had begun to fall softly. Sighing, she bit her lip forcing back the unshed tears in her dark eyes. She shuddered when she heard her sleeping daughter's painful whimper from behind her.  
  
Ginny shut her eyes wearily and rested her forehead against the cool glass. She heard her son, Griffin sigh and turn over on his cot. Ginny heard the rustling of covers being moved and then feet shuffling across the hard floor. She then felt a presence behind her moments before a pair of tired arms wrap around her and pull her close.  
  
"Darling. What are you doing up. It's late." A voice said.  
  
"I know," Ginny whispered, "But I can't stand this, Harry."  
  
She leaned back into his warm body. Harry kissed her head and hugged her tighter. "Come on love. You need some sleep," he coaxed.  
  
"NO"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mummy. Daddy."  
  
They whirled around at the sound of the voice filled with pain and quickly crossed the room to her. They then settled themselves on either side of her bed.  
  
"What's wrong bug?" Ginny cooed softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Mummy it hurts. Make it stop." Seven year old Makenna cried out. Harry, seeing his daughter cry, stood and left the room in search of a doctor.  
  
At Makenna's outcry, her twin brother Griffin, bolted straight up from his spot. "Macky," he started, "Don't cry. I'm here Macky. I love you." At this he crawled into the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
At her brother's words and touch, Makenna's sobs turned to whimpers. Ginny stood blinking against the tears and went to the door in search of Harry and the doctor.  
  
As she opened the door, Harry stepped through it followed by the doctor.  
  
"Hi Miss Makenna." Dr. Sage greeted the child. "There now, it's okay, I've got some medicine for you. It will make you feel better." Makenna's eyes widened at the sight of the needle and she began to squirm. "No. No. It's okay." Dr. Sage soothed. "It won't hurt. See. I can put the needle in here and the medicine will go through this tube. All done and it didn't hurt did it?" Dr. Sage showed the girl every move he made and pointed out how the medicine ran through her IV.  
  
Ginny thought back to earlier that day. When Dr. Sage had ushered them to the corridor with news on Makenna's illness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Mr. and Mrs. Potter could I have a word with you out in the hall please?" The three started to leave the room when Harry turned.  
  
"Griffin."  
  
The dark hair, dark eyed boy looked up from his work.  
  
"You stay with your sister."  
  
Griffin nodded.  
  
The doctor shook his head at the task before him. He had to break the hearts of these two wonderful people. 'They are so young,' he thought, " They have been through so much. They don't deserve this.' Once the door closed the doctor began his prepared speech to the two exhausted parents.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The results to Makenna's muggle tests have come back. I'm not going to lie. It's not good. You know Makenna has cancer, which is a result of the curse she took during the final attack. And you also know she didn't respond to any magical healing. We are now trying muggle medicines. We will, however, continue to use a potion to control her pain. This potion will allow Makenna to continue on as normal but we can not administer this very often. It is highly addictive and if used too much, it could damage her insides further. The cancer has spread. It has taken over one lung and one side of her heart. The muggle medicine is our last resort."  
  
The doctor willed his voice not to crack. The Potter's case had become personal. Not because of their high profiles, but because of their character, the many things they had went through because of Voldemort, their dedication to their family and friends. But most of all it was the parent's dedication to the recovery of Makenna. The Potter's had practically lived in the hospital for two months now. One parent was always with their daughter. Yet they never let the children see their exhaustion nor did they ever lie to the kids.  
  
A sob escaped Ginny and she swayed on spot. Harry grabbed her shoulder with a grim, yet determined, expression set across his ash white face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dr. Sage Began again, "We will continue the treatment. But if she doesn't respond to it, honestly, there will be nothing left for us to do. Now all we can do is wait."  
  
Tears filled Harry's eyes but her wouldn't allow them to fall. He had to be strong. 'This is your fault anyway,' he scolded himself. Ginny couldn't see him cry. He had to be strong for her and the twins.  
  
Harry held Ginny long after the doctor left, rocking his sobbing wife gently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Before I forget: I own only what you don't recognize. ( Makenna, Griffin.).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Several Nights Later  
  
"Now we want the two of you to go. to. bed." Ginny stated emphasizing the last three words. "Daddy is going to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's. I am going to floo home to get us some more clothes. Because face it Boo," She grabbed Griffin, tickling him, "You stink."  
  
"Mummy!" Griffin shrieked in surprise and laughter. Makenna laughed and nodded.  
  
Harry just shook his head and picked Griffin up from Ginny's lap and dropped him onto his cot. "You," Harry pointed attempting to look menacing, "Stay in bed. And. Go to sleep. Got it?"  
  
Griffin nodded smiling.  
  
"A'right, see you later munchkin. Love you" Harry leaned over and kissed his son's head.  
  
Ginny was having the same conversation with Makenna, she to kissed her child's head. Ginny and Harry then switched placed and repeated the process all over again with the other child.  
  
Leaving they stopped by the nurses station.  
  
"Aurora." Ginny spoke, "Could you possibly keep an eye on the twins. Just make sure they don't leave the room or anything? You know, like burn the place down, things like that."  
  
Aurora laughed at the young woman, "Sure thing m'dears. I'll keep a watch on them for ya."  
  
Harry and Ginny thanked them and continued to the apparition point. Once there, Harry kissed Ginny and agreed to meet back in two hours. With two loud pops, they were gone.  
  
As they made their way back down the hall, Aurora walked up to greet them.  
  
"Now. I never saw either of them leave the room. But I'll bet money that they aren't asleep yet." The three of them laughed and Harry thanked her again.  
  
Walking back into the room, each carrying large bundles of either food or clothing, they stopped just inside the door. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. There before them was Griffin talking animatedly, standing on the foot of Makenna's bed. Makenna sat Indian-style at the head of the bed.  
  
Ginny smiled softly. Oh Boo. I love you. No matter what you can always make her smile. At least the pain potion is working.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts. He had obviously caught the attention of the children too because Makenna stopped laughing and Griffin froze. But, see as he was at that moment, balancing on the foot board, he lost his balance and fell onto the bed where he looked at his parents guiltily.  
  
"Griffin." Ginny called out warningly. "Bed. Now."  
  
Griffin jumped up and returned to his spot.  
  
"Makenna Natalie Briar." Harry started, crossing his arms. The little red head looked up innocently into her father's eyes. Harry stared straight back into a mirror image of his own eyes. Eyes that were once full of life and shining but instead he saw the dull emerald they now were.  
  
"You are suppose to be asleep," he glared playfully. "Not watching your brother make a monkey out of himself."  
  
She laughed.  
  
The four repeated their goodnights. Harry covered Makenna and sat in a chair set beside her bed. "Night Mac B." She giggled, "Night Daddy."  
  
"Mummy. Will you sing?" Makenna called to her.  
  
"Sure thing bug." With that Ginny settled into her own chair and began to sing. She continued to sing until both children and Harry were asleep. Then she trailed off, thinking. Hours past, then she stood and walked to her place from previous nights, before the window. She looked up into the sky and prayed.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Hello God, it's me again  
  
2 A.M. Room 304 Visiting hours are over Time for our bedside tug of war This sleeping child between us May not make it through the night I'm fighting back the tears as she's fight for her life. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Tears fell as she continued  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Well it must be kind of crowded  
  
On the streets of Heaven So tell me what do you need her for Don't you know one day she'll be Your little girl forever But right now I need her so much more She's much to young to be on her own Barely just turned seven So who will hold her hand When she crosses the streets of heaven *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Stopping Ginny thought back through the years. She remembered the day the twins were born. She remembered the final battle. She remembered all the times they had at Hogwarts and how Harry proposed one night at the Burrow and they were married shortly after she finished school. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I just wanted to say that this was the first fic I completed. The story has been complete for well over a year and posted. Just not on this site. But I didn't go back through and rewrite it to make it actually good. I decided I wanted to leave it the way it was when I first wrote it.

Chapter 3

9 years earlier

Ginny lay against Harry as they talked with Ron and Hermione. It was the trio's final night at Hogwarts and they were making the most of it. The 6th and 7th years had thrown a party that lasted late into the night, the rest of the two years had already turned in due to threats from McGonagall. Ron and Hermione were asking for advice on the planning of their upcoming wedding and, much to Harry's concern, Ginny was telling Hermione what she (Ginny) wanted for her own wedding.

Ron stood, pulling of Hermione's arm. "Come on 'Mione. Let's go to bed" The two made their way up the stairs to Hermione's Head Girl room. 

Ginny turned to Harry. "What do you think of them getting married?"

Harry snorted, "I think it's about bloody time they got their heads out of their arses."

"Harry!" 

"What? It's true. It took them long enough to get together."

Ginny laughed, "Oh and you have a lot of room to talk, love."

Harry growled at her.

"So what are you going to do now that you are leaving Hogwarts." She asked resting her chin on his chest.

"Well, I got a letter from Wood. He is going to play for the Cannons again this year. He wants me to join the team."

"Really! Congrats Harry. You wanted to play Quidditch."

"Yeah. But I'm not sure about it. I'm thinking about training with the Aurors."

"Harry, don't live your life by using your head. Use your heart. It will never guide you wrong. That's what Charlie always told me, and it hasn't failed me yet. You love Quidditch. I've been up there with you and I've seen the look on your face…You live for that feeling. Don't give it up because of your nobility complex."

Harry nuzzled is head against Ginny's neck, thankful for her and her loud opinion.

"Have you thought about after you get out of school?"

"Well. I want to write. I've always wanted to start a paper. But I also want to get married and have kids."

"You want to get married?"

Ginny laid her head on his chest and nodded. Harry smiled.

"Where?"

"By the stream that runs through the forest behind the Burrow. I'll take you there some time. It's beautiful. I used to sneak out there after everyone went to sleep. There are fairies and night dragons (Think dragon flies that glow different colors). I love it it's so peaceful."

"Sounds wonderful"

"Do you want to get married eventually?"

"Yes. I want a family of my own. I don't want to only be an uncle to Ron and 'Mione's kids. I want my own."

"I already have names picked out"

"Really? Let's hear them"

"I'm going to have twins. I want to name the boy Griffin and the girl Natalie. But I like Thomas too."

"I like those. I also like Carter and Makenna."

"I love those."

Harry's eyes lit up at a sudden thought.

" Hey! Did I tell you I bought a house?" Ginny sat straight up.

"What?"

"I bought a house. Well it's a lot bigger than a house. It has three floors and a basement and it has three towers. Plus I got all the land surrounding it to. It has a stream and a lake. There's also a forest. But the prettiest is the willows. There are hundreds of weeping willow all through the land."

"When did you do this."

"Over Easter break."

Ginny thought about this. "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah. Thorn Hollow."

"Wait a minute. Thorn Hollow? But that's at…That's …"

"I bought the Hollow. Yes it's the one across town from the Burrow." Harry said grinning.

"So that means….."

"I'll be living within walking distance of the Burrow and you, Ron and Hermione can be there as often as you want. I'm going to ask Ron and Hermione if they want to move in until they find a place of their own. I'd ask you too but your Mum might not like that."

"Could I stay there some?" Ginny asked hopefully, positioning herself back in his arms.

Harry kissed her, "You can have your own room there if you want."

Her face fell a bit then he added, "Even though it would only be for show."

Ginny face broke into a huge grin. She lay there thinking, then she sat up. "Briar."

"What?"

"I know what I want to name my kids. I want the first two to be named Griffin Carter Thomas and Makenna Natalie Briar. What do you think?"

"I love them."

"Do you think Mum will let me stay with you at the Hollow with you?"

"Well. I know one thing that will make her let you."

Ginny sat up excited, "Really? What?"

"Hold on a minute."

Harry got up and ran up the stairs to the Head Boy's dorm. Moments later he returned and told Ginny to close her eyes. Harry muttered something and told her to open her eyes. The common room had changed into a wooded area with a stream and hundreds of fairies and night dragons.

Ginny gasped, looking around, "Harry. It's the spot I told you about. How did you know?"

"You're not the only one who goes on night time strolls." He smirked. Ginny was roaming around the area amazed that she could smell the flowers and feel the water.

"But Harry. How is this going to get Mum to let me move to the Hollow?"

"Well. This won't help at all. I just thought you would like this. But this will help." He waved his wand and a night lily appeared in the stream but the bud didn't open. Ginny looked questioningly at Harry. "Go on." He coaxed.

Ginny waded out, knee deep in the cool water, Harry followed. She stooped and her fingers grazed the bud with a feather like touch. The bud bloomed at her touch and Harry stared into her face. Ginny's breath caught and her hand flew to her mouth. There nestled in the petals was a simple white gold ring with a tear-shaped diamond in the middle with a smaller emerald and ruby on each side.

Ginnys gaze flew to Harry. He stepped up to her. "So… Do you like it?"

Ginny could only nod and tears formed in her eyes.

Harry continues nervous, "Ginny Do you know what that is?" She nodded again. Opening her mouth no words came out.

"Ginny." She looked up at him. "Will you?" She continued to stared at him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He stepped closer to her and whispered, "Marry Me?"

Ginny came to her senses and looked from the ring to a very nervous Harry. Suddenly her arms flew around him and her sudden weight caused them both to fall into the deeper water. Surfacing Harry looked at the less wet Ginny sitting in his lap and asked, "Is that a Yes?" Ginny's lips were instantly attached to his. Sitting back Ginny's face nearly broke with the wide smile on it and her nodded furiously. "Yes…Yes… I'd love to marry you Harry Potter." Harry picked the flower and handed it to Ginny. He then took the ring from it and slid it onto Ginny's finger, kissing her.

"The flower is charmed. It will never die and it will become a bloom again at command."

After several hours of lying on the bank of the stream, Harry muttered a spell again the common room returned to normal. Taking Ginny's now decorated left hand, Harry led her up the boys stairs to the Head Boy's dorm.

Ginny smiled through the tears. Those had been good times. Times before they hard nearly lost everything. Ginny brought back the memories of Thorn Hollow. The Briar Patch, she thought smiling.

After the end of the school year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood with their house mates as the graduating class. Harry traveled with Ron and Ginny back to the Burrow while Hermione returned to her parent's house to spend two weeks there. Mrs. Weasley greeted them at the Burrow door, pulling each into a big hug. That night, the family sat down to dinner and Harry and Ginny timidly announced their engagement. Harry was surprised at the reaction of the brothers. Ron, of course, had already been told, the others were quite surprised. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy, Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and Mr. Weasley beamed at Ginny. They knew Harry made her happy and that he loved her and would treat her right. That's all that mattered to them. The boys were a different story. Fred and George began teasing Harry every chance they got. But everyone generally took it well, truthfully because they knew it would happen sooner of later.

The engagement didn't have quite the effect Harry and Ginny had hoped for. Mrs. Weasley still fought the idea of Ginny moving into the Hollow with the Trio. In the end Mrs. Weasley and Ginny made a compromise. Ginny and Ron had explained that times were different and that it was common to find members of the opposite sex living together although they were not married. Mrs. Weasley agreed to letting Ginny move to the Hollow only if she kept clothes at the Burrow and visited regularly.

Ron jumped into the conversation calling out, "Oh mum what are you going on about. We'll all be down here everyday. Honestly, heaven knows Ginny is the only one of us that can cook. Seriously mum, do you think we are going to starve over there, trying to eat mine and Harry's cooking, when we can walk for 30 minutes and eat your cooking?

That brought laughter out of everyone who heard it. It was common knowledge that Hermione Ron and Harry couldn't cook well. Especially Harry and Ron. They had once tried to help Ginny with dinner and ended up setting fire to the kitchen.

The next morning the four set out on the walk to Thorn Hollow. Once they got there, Harry took out his wand and cast a spell in the direction of the gates. The gates opened, letting them onto the grounds. Harry showed the other three around the grounds and then took them to the house.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Bloody Hell Harry," Ron called, "I thought you said you bought a house and some land."

"I did. This is the house and the land I just showed you is the land I bought."

"That's not a bloody house Harry. That's a ruddy castle."

Harry grinned at Ginny and took her hand pulling her into the house. Once inside Harry told Ron and Hermione that they could live here as long as they wanted.

"Now listen, There are three floors and a basement. Okay the second floor is yours, if you like," Harry explained, gesturing to Ron and Hermione. The top floor is mine and Ginny's. And just to let you know Ron. No we don't have to walk past the second floor at all to get to the third floor. There are separate staircases to go up stairs. But I did want to add things like secret passageways. Way's to get around the house quickly. You know, just in case…" he trailed off, but the others seemed to understand, each nodding their heads.

"Okay, well, lets go. This is your home now to, go explore." Harry and Ginny laughed as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the room.

Harry showed Ginny the different rooms on the ground floor and then took her up a spiral staircase ledding to the third floor. He opened one door farthest from the staircase and Ginny stepped in the room. She spun in astonishment. The room was huge but there wasn't much in it. She turned and looked questioningly at Harry.

"I thought you might want to pick what goes in here. This is the master bedroom. The master bath is through that door, it hasn't been decorated yet either. Plus there are the towers on the south side. Ron and Hermione get the towers on the north side. Nothing on the second and third floors have been decorated. I thought you and Hermione might enjoy doing that. If you don't want to that's okay, I can get someone to do it."

"Oh Harry, I love decorating. I can already think of so much to do." Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard.

Several hours later, Ginny and Harry left the master bedroom and Harry showed Ginny the rest of the house. Once they found Ron and Hermione, they went down to the basement. Harry turned to Ron happily, "I already know what to do down here. You are going to train for the Aurors and I got a letter from Wood. He's joined the Cannons…and…well…they need a good see….uhhh." Harry didn't get to finish his statement before being bowled over by two red heads.

"WHAT! You're playing for the Cannons? And you didn't tell me?" was mixed with  
"I thought you told me you were training too. You never told me about Wood!"

Harry laughed as the three picked themselves up off the floor. Then the three (Not counting Harry) took their first good look at the basement. It was bare concrete.

"Ummm mate? I don't think I'll be spending to much time down here. But thanks anyways." Ron spoke first after her had calmed down.

"No. NO. No. I didn't exactly get to finish my idea. The basement runs the entire area of the house. So it's pretty big right? It thought that since the village if muggle we could also have some muggle things here. That was we could have electricity and such. Ron, muggles have machines that they work out with. I thought that we could buy all kinds of those and that way we could stay in shape once we start our jobs. But I also wanted to have a muggle arcade"

Hermione spoke up for the first time,"Can we afford all this Harry. I mean, I know what you're talking about and that's expensive."

"Don't worry Hermione. I can take care of almost everything. I'll only need a little help until I start Quidittich."

The four spent several more hours in the house. Mostly decorating or goofing off." Around five oclock they returned to the Burrow for dinner and then took their things back to the Hollow to begin getting settled in.

Once upstairs Harry spoke to Ginny as they unpacked their things, "Gin, you do know your mum will come up here, unexpected, right?" Ginny looked at him and nodded not understanding what he meant. "What I mean is that she is going to make sure you and Ron are in your own rooms. Not sharing rooms with me and Mione."

What Harry meant suddenly dawned on her. "Well what do we do. You know Ron is going to have a fit if you tell him he has to sleep in a different room don't you?"

"I already have a solution that problem. I just wanted you to know that she will do that. Meaning that you both have to have your own rooms and they have to look lived in."

"So you mean we just have to put our things in different rooms. But what happens is mum shows up before we get up and finds us in bed?"

"I've fixed that to." He walked over to a full length mirror in the far corner of the room and grabbed it. The mirror opened and a passage was shown. "This goes straight to your room. There's one just like it going to Ron's from their room. The doors are enchanted to only open to certain people. That way if your door is locked you can get back to your room without Mrs. Weasley ever knowing you weren't in your bed. You just have to keep is slightly messy."

Ginny nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny fondly remembered their interesting times at the 'Briar Patch.' Harry was right, Mrs. Weasley had shown up the next morning, intending to catch them all still in bed. She wanted to see where everyone was sleeping. The mirrors had worked perfectly. Ginny and Ron had messed their beds up a fraction the night before and had strewn various items around the room. Mrs. Weasley had never suspected a thing.

Ginny's mind slipped forward to their wedding. She closed her eyes and let the memory of their wedding wash over her. She had never been so happy before the day of their wedding. The images began to flash.

Ginny stood before the full-length mirror running her hands over the smooth silk of her dress. She swayed slightly back and forth to unheard music. People hustled in and out of the room but she noticed nothing until she felt a pair of hands altering things.

Ginny looked down at Hermione lovingly. Ron had picked the best girl to marry, Ginny's best friend. Hermione had kept Ginny sane throughout the wedding planning.

Ginny smirked inwardly, 'Poor Hermione and Ron. It sounds like they have went through hell the past couple of days.' Hermione had insisted on the Muggle tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other the day of the wedding. It was all her and Ron could do to keep them apart. Several times Hermione had caught Ginny sneaking out of her room. Ron, not being nearly as observant, had almost screwed the entire plan up. While he was downstairs looking for food, Harry had managed to get to Ginny's room, but as her opened the door he encountered none other than Hermione.

Ginny heard Harry yelp in pain as Hermione reached up and grabbed his ear and literally drug him back up the stairs.

Once every was in their respective rooms, Mr. Weasley entered Ginny's room. Ginny, standing once again in front of the mirror, looked into her father's eyes and smiled. Mr. Weasley looked near tears. Ginny spun and went to his side.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. You'll know one day."

Ginny's eyebrows arched questioningly.

Arthur continued, "You'll know one day when you to are giving up your baby. When you are finally forced to see that your baby has grown up. But baby…You sure did grow up beautifully."

"Oh Daddy." Ginny cried, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against him. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Ginny look at me. I know you love each other. There's no doubt in the world about that. You have everything I ever wanted for you in Harry. He would do anything for you. But most importantly…He loves you. And that alone is all you'll ever need. Look at us. No we aren't wealthy and we can't buy anything we want. But our family has love and you can't beat that. Now are you ready to go and make someone the happiest man in the world?"

Ginny took his arm and the two made their way to the forest behind the burrow. The wedding took place where Ginny had always wanted. The family had made it beautiful and there were many people there. Ginny saw nearly every Gryffindor who had attended during the years her or Harry were there, plus almost everyone in their years from hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ginny's eyes found the ever familiar black head and everything else faded. Green eyes looked up and stared amazed. Ginny felt herself being directed toward the eyes but nothing else mattered to her. Not all the people there, not the decorations, nor the place they were at. All that mattered was that she was walking toward her future, her destiny.

They reached the front and Ginny turned to look at her father and returned the kiss on the cheek he gave her. Mr. Weasley then placed her hand in Harry's and Ginny heard nothing else. Throughout the ceremony the two never looked away from each other. At the end, once the vows were said, the rings were traded, and the kiss was made, all Ginny wanted to do was leave. She wanted to be with her husband.

Ginny remembered it like it was yesterday, the beginning of the rest of her life. Her life with Harry. And not long after that it became their life with Makenna and Griffin. Ginny thought back to one memory with her entire family. All the Weasley, old and new, official and honorary, had arrived at Thorn Hollow for a family Christmas.

Charlie came with his two children, a boy, Kaden, 5, and a girl, Kennedy, 7. Charlie's wife had left him and the children four years ago. Bill was with his wife Samantha and their daughter, Ashley, 6. Ron and Hermione were already there with Ginny and Harry (they had been staying at the Hollow) and between the four they had 4 yr. olds, Brennan, Makenna, and Griffin, and 5 year old Addison.

The only ones who weren't there was Fred and George with their wives Angelina and Katie. Once they arrived the family settled down to eat in the large dining room. After a huge dinner they family members dispersed throughout the house.

Ginny found herself seated on the porch watching the 7 children running and playing in the snow. Ginny drew the blankets around herself tighter and jumped when she heard a familiar voice state, "You look so happy now."

Ginny turned and looked into her mother's eyes, "I am. We never get together like this anymore. It's to difficult."

The two mothers watched the children play and they were soon joined by the other females of the family. They all gazed out over the grounds as the children ran not leaving marks and never running out of clean snow. Samantha looked questioningly at Ginny.

"Hermione found a spell at make the snow stay like nothing has disturbed it. We all came out this morning on brooms and enchanted every inch of the grounds." Everyone nodded smiling. Katie spoke up, " You know that was a good idea. I never would have thought of that."

They continued to set there wrapped in their scarves and coats plus many blankets. Suddenly all the boys arrived out of nowhere and soon it was an all out war. Snowballs were being thrown everywhere. Together Ginny and Harry had enchanted several snowballs to follow the twins around, pelting them continuously.

That was Ginny's favorite Christmas. Her life had been so complete, she had everything she could ever want. But all changed one dark day. Ginny's perfect world came crashing down around her.

Ginny drifted from the window, pausing to check of the sleeping Griffin, then on to Makenna. She brushed the red hair from her daughter's lovely face and kissed her softly on the fore head. Oh my baby she thought miserably. Ginny sank to the chair set beside the bed and watched Makenna's sleeping face. So peaceful and innocent. Ginny's mind drifted back to that day. That awful day, when they small family's lives changed forever. The day the twins had lost their innocence. All due to one evil creature. Voldemort.

Ginny was in the kitchen making dinner. The muggle way. Ginny had always found she enjoyed it that way. She could hear the shrieks of laughter echoing through the large house. Ginny scoffed, "More like a mansion rather than a house."

Harry and the twins were playing a game of hide and go seek. Everything would go silent for several minutes, just long enough for Ginny to begin to strain her ears in an attempt to ensure they were all still okay. Once she began to leave the kitchen in search of them she would hear a loud shriek followed by thunderous laughter and heavy running. Ginny just smiled and shook her head. Sometimes I wonder who the bigger kid is. The twins or Harry.

Ginny heard a loud crash coming from the main room just off the front door. Harry James! Makenna Natalie Briar! Griffin Carter Thomas! If you broke anything I'll have all of your hides!" Ginny yelled down the hall. Not getting a reply, Ginny threw down a dish towel and walked off in the direction of the noise.

More noise followed and Ginny heard several voices that didn't belong in her home. Hearing the voices beginning to move Ginny stopped and slide through a door which led around the room they were in and stopped at the staircase. 'Harry and the kids must be up there.' Ginny thought. Skimming up the steps Ginny ran through the door that led to the twins play room. There was Harry and Griffin, but no Makenna.

"Harry. There are people downstairs. Deatheaters. Where is Makenna.?"

"I don't know. I can't find her. Listen. Take Griffin and go to the Burrow. I'll find Makenna and get her there too." Harry grabbed her shoulders, talking forcefully.

"No! I'm not leaving without you and Makenna!"

"Ginny! Go! Now. Take Griffin and go. I love you. I love you to munchkin" Harry squatted in font of Griffin and ruffled his hair. "Now you need to be very quiet okay and do what mummy says." The four-year old nodded shaking.

"I love you Ginny," Harry kissed her and then walked through the door. Ginny knew he would use one of the hidden passageways the two had built in the manor.

Crashes were getting closer. Obviously the group was getting closer to them. Ginny had knew this day would come. That some day they would have to face Voldemort. Ginny grabbed Griffin in her arms and ran from the room. The ceiling above her collapsed as a stray curse hit it. Ginny ducked her head and sped up.

Skidding around a corner Ginny was faced with a group of five masked deatheaters. Ginny's eyes widened and she slide through a doorway just as the spot where her head was, was no more.

Ginny gently set Griffin down and grabbed a picture of the four parents and children and handed it to him.

"Now listen Griffin. Remember this is going to take you to Gramma's. Tell her they came and that Makenna will be there soon. Okay? Now remember Mummy loves you so much." She gave him a motherly hug and kisses his ruffled black hair. "Bye Boo. I love you." "I love you to Mummy." The little boy cried, throwing his little arms around her neck, sniffling. He knew what was going to happen. Mummy and Daddy had told him and Macky all about the bad wizard. He took the picture from his mother's hand and clutched it to his little chest. Ginny took out her wand and tapped the picture, "The Burrow." With a glow, Griffin was gone.

Ginny stood and sprinted behind the tapestry on the wall. The passage she was in led back down the stairs and came out in the closet of the room the deatheaters had entered through. Just as Ginny stopped at the closet door she hear a sickening sound. A high pitched cackling broke the fighting. Ginny froze.

"Well well. We met yet again Potter, for the last time."

Ginny heard nothing from Harry.

Seconds later, spells were being thrown by both wizards. Ginny heard Harry cry out in agony followed by a sound that made Ginny's heart stop.

NNOOOOOO! DAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY!

The closet door flew open as Ginny bolted out to find her daughter. The little red head appeared from behind a couch and ran to her fallen father. Ginny ran to. She knew she had to get to her daughter before Voldemort. She knew what he would do, were he to get his hands on her. Voldemort knew the quickest and most painful way to dispose of Harry and herself was to cause harm to their children.

Ginny was feet from Harry with Makenna just steps of the other side of him when she felt it. Voldemort, standing there alone, was amused at the scene. He let out a cackle when he heard the cry of the girl. He laughter grew when he spotted the Weasley girl run from the closet but he spotted when he spotted the child run to her father.

Voldemort called out to Harry, "Look at what we have here Potter. If it isn't the Weasley girl. Oh and your daughter. What is her name? Makenna? But wait…where's your son. I know you have a son. After all you did marry a Weasley I know you have more than just one. Where is little Griffin? We don't want him to miss the show."

Harry was crawling to his feet as Ginny reached his side just as Makenna did. Ginny scooped Makenna into her arms and turned in an attempt to find an escape for her daughter. Voldemort had other things in mind. He cast a spell at Ginny causing her to be thrown to the ground and Makenna to be torn from her arms. Makenna landed hard of the marble floor and was instantly on her feet, Ginny was slower at getting up, the curse had knocked every ounce of energy from her body. Crawling on hands and knees, Ginny attempted to get to Makenna to keep her from harm. Harry began throwing curses at Voldemort, willing him to turn his attention from his family to Harry himself.

Voldemort paid no mind to Harry. He turned to face Makenna and she froze, green eyes wide. Makenna ran for her mother, but before they could reach each other Voldemort had cast another spell. This one Ginny had never heard before. The Curse hit Makenna full on in the back and the small form crumpled to the floor.

Blinded by rage Ginny stood to her feet and at the same time as Harry, she raised her wand to cast a spell she and Harry both thought they would never use. Together they cried

"AVEADA KEDARVA!"

A cry of agony escaped Voldemort's lips and the entire room was lit by a strange blue glow. Ginny and Harry paid no mind to screams, nor the lights, as they scrambled to their fallen daughter. Ginny bowed her head over makenna's chest and cried. Harry frantically fumbled around her. Checking makenna;s breathing and heartbeat. Somewhat relived to find both where still there, harry looked up into the blue glow just in time to see the twisted form of Voldemort disappear.

Just as the glow diminished, there were many 'pops' all around the room. A dozen aurors appeared in the destroyed living room. But it was no use. The damage had already been done. Makenna had been hurt and they didn't know what had hit her. 

The remaining deatheaters had fled the moment the duel had began. Abandoning their master and fleeing.

But Makenna lay there on the cold floor. Not moving, barely breathing, barely alive.

Ginny had laid her head on the edge of Makenna's bed during this memory. That was the hardest time of her life. Worst than the day she lost Bill or anyone else she had known. She opened her eyes to gaze at her daughter. Makenna had been in to room when the deatheaters had entered. She had been hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. After they had arrived she had been to scared to call out in answer to their yells. Harry twitched in his sleep and turned his head sharply. Her was obviously having a bad dream. Ginny reached her hand across their daughter and ran it along his arm. His settled down and slipped back into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several months later

Makenna was getting paler each day. She no longer looked the same. Her hair had begun to fall out slightly and her eyes had almost lost their glint.

Harry and Ginny had move Makenna home. They knew her chances weren't good and they wanted her to be at home. Harry, exhausted and injured from practice, was laying on the couch down stairs. Ginny had went to her daughter's room to check on her. Everyone had changes in the recent months. Makenna could no longer sit up on her own. She had difficulty breathing and eating. She was now much smaller than her brother, her small face and frail body pale. Ginny and Harry tried to keep everything together and to never let the kids see them discouraged. They were both exhausted . They never spent time together anymore. But Griffin had changed the most. The animate little black haired boy who once could make anyone laugh never cracked a smile anymore. He stayed in his room and snapped at anyone who talked to him. He had alienated himself from everyone. Ginny had almost given up trying with him.

As Ginny approached Makenna's door she heard a voice and stopped. Griffin was in his sister's room talking. Ginny peeked around the corner and saw a sleeping Makenna laying on the bed with a crying Griffin laying next to her.

"Macky, you can't leave me. What would I do. You're my other half. I can't lose you." The little boy sobbed hugging his sister to him.

He lay there a little while longer and then got up and moved to the door. Ginny shrank back into the shadows and watched her little boy glance around the hallway and then run down to his room. Ginny waited for the door to shut and them went to Makenna's room. She took the same place Griffin had just vacated and whispered to her daughter.   
"I wonder if I'll ever get to watch you marry your true love. Will I ever get to see you have children of your own? Oh baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I failed you." 

Having said that, Ginny pulled her feet up into her seat, rested her head on her knees and cried until she fell asleep. Harry came up the stairs shortly after Ginny had come up. He stopped to check on Griffin and found him already asleep. He then went to Makenna's room and found Ginny curled up against the small girl. Harry seated himself on the couch next to the bed and watched the two until her could no longer hold his eyes open. That night each family member's dreams were filled with thoughts of what was, what is, what could be, and what never will be.

Hello God It's me again  
Two AM room 304 visiting hours are over  
Time for our bedside tug of war  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night  
I'm fighting back the tears. As she's fighting for her life

Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for  
Don't you know one day she'll be  
Your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
She much to young to be on her own barely just turned seven  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets' of heaven

Tell my god do you remember the wishes that she made  
When she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake  
She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough  
She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up

Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for  
Don't you know one day she'll be  
Your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
She much to young to be on her own barely just turned seven  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets' of heaven

Lord don't you know, she's my angel  
You've got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her but she's already got a home  
Well I don't know if you're listening  
But prayin's all that's left to do  
So I ask you lord have mercy you lost a son once too

Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
Lord I know once you've made up your mind  
There's no use in begging  
So if you take her with you today  
Will you make sure she looks both ways  
And will you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven

The streets of heaven


End file.
